Stellar
by NeonCupcakex
Summary: Stellar, the human offspring of characters Star and Marco, learns she and her family are not what she thinks they are. Maybe being special isn't so fantastic *Contains some Starco
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

And with that, a vibrant bright flash stroke the land blinding Star, and her best friend Marco. Star had just sacrificed her beloved wand for her friend, Marco. Thankfully, the flash that came that destroyed the wand, not only brought the wand to it's fate, but also the venomous villain with the vile name of Toffee. The name curdled in her tongue as Star spoke it.  
Star stood up from were she had fallen along with Marco. They shared a fateful moment of in-depth staring which grew into a sincere hug. She had felt happier then ever when around Marco, especially now. It was a sort of feeling she never felt before. Once separated, their hearts knew that now, they were in this together, no matter what struggle, no matter what conflict, they would face it as a team. Eternally. They were ready to face the inevitable. Not as two, but as one. Bound. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Sunshine:

It had been 13 years since the catastrophic events which lead Star to loose her wand, yet bring forth a new one. Their lives had changed tremendously since those events.  
Marco proposed to Star about 3 years ago. Star was bewildered but accepted joyfully. They never really actually dated, it was more of a spontaneous move. They both liked each other, they however never admitted it. It was strange, yet cute.  
Marco had referred to Star has his "Sunshine" and she, to him was. Even on a gloomy day somehow, she always managed to make it brighter. In fact, when they first met, Star literally removed a rain cloud that was following Marco around. She metaphorically as well as literally was his sunshine. His cure to all of his problems. His happiness.  
He couldn't have been more ecstatic and nervous to when Star accepted his proposal. They were starting a new life together. Three years later they were now adding a new element to their lives. Something that would change everything. Their decision was hard and they had not been sure if it was the best. But they were now 27 years old, they were ready.  
Marco sat in the terrifying room known as "The Waiting Room". His palms grew sweaty and his legs trembled. Unable to think, he stood and began to pace. Every so often, a cry of agony rose from a nearby room. He wasn't sure if it were Star but it still made him worry. His thoughts raced.  
"Is she okay?! Are the nurses treating her well?! Has it come yet?! Is-"  
His thoughts were cut off when a friendly nurse arrived at the doorway leading to the patient rooms.  
"Mr. Diaz?" The friendly nurse smiled gleefully.  
"Would you like to see your wife now?"  
Marco's heart felt like it had shot from his chest. He raced past the nurse giving no warning forgetting about his shaky legs. Once he arrived at the room where his beloved Star had been, he stopped. What was inside would change his whole life. Was he ready? He opened the door slowly only to see once cheery Star, now soundlessly asleep on her hospital bed.  
"Star?" Marco spoke in an almost silent whisper. Star didn't move. Her chest only fidgeted every so often when she took a breath. She was ok. Slowly, Marco unraveled a cloth which Star had in a tight lovely grasp. A little girl no larger than a toaster lay there, as soundlessly as her beautiful mother.  
Marco couldn't help but smile. He lightly gave a soft, sweet kiss on the little baby's head.  
"I will protect you with all of my heart and all of my soul. You are my child, and I love you."  
His soft whispers seemed to wake Star. She didn't seem startled. She woke gracefully. As she woke, a warm sincere smile grew across her face.  
"What should we name her?"  
Star asked, calmer then she had ever been before, which made Marco a little uncomfortable for a second. Would this child make Star all boring and non peppy?  
"What about Stellar?" Marco asked as he smiled once more towards the young creature.  
"It's beautiful" Star announced as she slowly drifted back to sleep, with her child still in a tight grasp.  
"Hello little Stellar." Marco crouched down so he could be the height of the bed.  
"You are my new light. My new happiness. My new sunshine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Stellar Butterfly:

Deer Diry:  
My name is Stellar Butterfly. I'm 5 years old in kindergarten! I love school. It's so fun and I learn a lot of cool stuff! But for some reason a lot of the people make fun of me. I don't know why. Mommy says I'm specil. And that being specil is good. She says we're different from other familys. What does that mean? I asked Daddy but he won't answer me. My Daddy told me to write my name as Stella Diaz rater than my real name Stellar Butterfly. My Mommy and Daddy fight a lot about if I should use my real name. My Daddy said he thinks I should be as normal as possible to try not to attract "them". I don't know who them is. I want to know. Mommy says she'll tell me when I'm older. Why not now?! It's not fair!

Deer Diry:  
Today was my 6th birthday. I invited my whole class to my party. Nobody came. Everyone says I'm to weird and it would be a lame party. It makes me sad.

Der Diari:  
I made a friend! Her name is Diane. She's really nice! I hope we stay BFFs forever!

Daer Diary:  
Somebody threw a pile of open ketchup packets at me during lunch. My new dress is all ruined! Diane tried to help but everyone kept laughing. I ran into the bathroom and cried.

Dear Diary:  
I'm in 2nd grade now. People stopped making fun of me as often, but every once and awhile someone trips me in the hallway or calls me a name. It makes me sad but Diane always cheers me up.

Dear Diary:  
I hate this! Diane has to move away! She was accepted to some special school for the "talented". I asked her to stay but she said no. She was my only friend and now she's gone! At least I'll get to see her for Christmas. I'm going to miss her so much. I'm crying so much right now. I just wish I was normal.

Dear Diary:  
It's 3rd grade parent, teacher conferences today. I asked my Mother to wipe off her silly heart makeup so she could look professional. Nobody ever takes her seriously. She refused to take off the makeup. Why doesn't anybody ever do anything for me?!

Dear Diary:  
I stopped signing my name as Stellar Butterfly. I'm now Stella Diaz. At least once I start Middle School I can have a fresh start as Stella and not some stupid name that sounds like it came straight from a cartoon...

Dear Diary:  
It's been awhile since I've written in this thing. I'm going into my last year of Middle School. I still get made fun of for my pathetic name and pathetic parents who think stupid things. They act like being special is sooo amazing. Well it's not. People treat me like I'm a fugitive or something that needs to be locked away in a crazy asylum. I just wish I was normal! I just wish I knew why all the kids think I'm so different. I just wish... I just wish things were different.


End file.
